


A Bad Decision

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Poor Life Choices, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco loves Harry and he isn't good at dealing with that.





	A Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Drarry:fanart and fanfic group.
> 
> The prompt was to write based on your current mood, I currently feel sick and rubbish so I wrote something to make others feel rubbish too. sharing is caring after all.
> 
> Now, I'm gonna leave this here and go hide somewhere.

Draco tangled his hands into the thick hair, squeezed his eyes shut tight as he thrust deeper into the warm wet mouth. His breathing speeding up as his orgasm built until finally he came.

“Harry,” he moaned as he emptied himself. The wave of bliss short lived and he pulled away without a glance downwards as he tucked his cock away.

Later rubbing his hands over his face he cursed. This was the last time, he wouldn’t do this again, couldn’t do it again. The shame and disgust that filled him every time making the pleasure pointless and only increased the sense of self loathing that festered inside him.

Potter was already sat at his desk when Draco stepped into the office the next day. Pausing for a second, he forced a blank expression on his face and stepped inside.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Harry replied lifting his eyes from his report to give Draco a smile. His plump lips stretching and several inappropriate thoughts flashed through Draco’s head, making him look away quickly.

Sitting at his own desk he snatched up some paperwork, the churning in his stomach and the need that never seemed to leave preventing him from understanding a single word.

“Malfoy…Draco,” Harry said and Draco’s resolve broke hearing his first name.

“What?” he snapped, frowning hard at his Auror partner who insisted on drawing him back in even when Draco was fighting to escape.

“Are you coming to the pub tonight after work?”

“No,” Draco said bluntly and looked away from Harry’s green eyes before he became lost in them.

“Why not?”

“I’m busy,” Draco hissed through his teeth. He then made the mistake of looking up again.

“Come on, have a little fun,” Harry urged with a wink. Draco bit back a groan as his cock twitched and shook his head.

“No,” he said again. He was strong, he was not that pathetic and he would not let Harry twist him into agreeing. It would be a mistake, mixing him and drink was always a mistake. He heard Harry sigh and squashed down the guilt he felt for being the cause, before his work captured his attention.

Draco heard the knock on the door and dragged himself to his feet, the empty bottle of whiskey on the table rattling when he bumped it. Opening the door he turned away, already pulling off his shirt before tanned arms wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards against a hard chest.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay away.”

Draco only hummed in reply, as they walked to the bedroom.

He gasped as his prostate was hit inflicting a shockwave of pleasure and stroked his cock faster. He was close, so close to coming that it only took another thrust and the feeling of come coating his insides to push him over the edge.

“Harry,” he moaned into his pillow. Strong hands released his hips and Draco rolled onto his back, his eyes open.

“So, I’ll see you again soon?”

Draco looked into a pair of brown eyes, at messy dark blonde hair, at a face that was wrong.

“Yeah,” he replied even as bile burned his throat.

He waited until the man left, before letting a tear slip down his cheek. His eyes closing as he pictured Harry, pictured the person he wanted, his friend, his work partner but never his lover. Instead he settled for an inferior replacement, one who didn’t care what Draco called him.

Disgusting, Draco thought miserably as come leaked from his hole, his own cooled and sticky on his stomach.


End file.
